Harry Potter and the Demigods of Olympus
by erinhemlock
Summary: It's he forth year, and Percy Jackson has just witnessed Zoe's death, but he and some other demigods are needed to assist in some odd thing called the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Percy are both fourteen. Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER, SO ANY CRITISICM WOULD HELP! PLEASE REVIEW!**

HARRY POV

Okay. That's it. I have officially had it with Hermione's reading.

She had started reading this book about greek mythology, and she talked about it non-stop. She had this theory that they were real. Give me break. She knows bloody well that none of those stupid gods like Zeus existed.

We were at the Burrow, around my birthday when our Hogwarts letters arrived. An extra letter preoccupied me. Mrs. Weasley broke open the seal and read quickly through it. Then she looked at Ron, Hermione and me.

"Come here for a second, you three." She said, walking out the door. We rushed to follow, leaving the twins and Ginny staring after.

When we were outside, Mrs. Weasley read us the letter.

"Harry, Ron Hermione," She read. "I do hope this letter finds you in due health. I have some information for you about the new term. This year, we will have some exchange students. They are not witches and wizards, but they are not muggles. They are demigods, the half-blood children of greek gods."('"I _told _you!" Hermione said.) "They have been sent here this year to assist in the activities this year. Their cover is that they are from a school called Ellinika. You are the only students who know their identity. Please do not reveal it. They will look for you, as they have been told who you are and what you know. Albus Dumbledore."

Okay. Now I know I'm going crazy. Thanks for the confirmation, Mrs. Weasley.

PERCY POV

I was anxious on September the first. It was 10:30 am, and Chiron was seeing us off. He showed how to use Iris messages to appear somewhere. I had a bag packed with some spare clothes, and the stuff Chiron gave us for the tournament.

The eight of us were ready. The Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Grover were all standing around as Chiron IM'd some place called king's cross.

Annabeth's owl hooted softly. It was a small tawny owl that rested on her shoulder. Chiron had said that we would need a less conspicuous way to communicate with Camp, seeing as only three kids knew who we were. Chiron said we would know them when we see them on the train.

We all lined up to go through the Iris Message. I was second in line behind Annabeth. She put her hand up to the simmering image of a busy platform and muttered king's cross. She vanished in a mist.

I step up and raise my hand. "King's cross." I whispered. I felt a cool feeling sweep over my body and suddenly was on the busy platform. Annabeth pulled me out of the way as the Stoll brothers appeared.

"Seaweed Brain," she teased. I blushed and then realized something. I pulled out my ticket and stared.

"Umm, where exactly is a platform labeled Nine and Three Quarters?" I said. Annabeth laughed, then when she saw my face, quickly stopped.

"You're serious?" She asked. I nodded, showing her the ticket. She thought for a second.

"Follow me." Annabeth said, turning around and walking down the station. We hurried to catch her. When we did, she was standing in front of a solid brick wall, looking around. Annabeth's eyes landed on us. She ginned.

"I figured it out," She said gleefully. Then she backed up a few steps from the wall.

"Just do what I do." Then Annabeth walked nonchalantly to the wall, not slowing. Just before she slammed into the wall, she vanished. The Stoll brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"We've got nothing to live for," They said, walking into the wall after Annabeth. Nico and Thalia went next, Katie and Grover following. The disappeared one by one until I was alone. Looking around, I walked into the wall.

I saw the others standing about fifty feet away, talking with a group of red-heads. I walked over and sized up the family. Red hair, freckles, and sizes varying greatly. Two stood out among the others. A girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with tousled black hair.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I looked over at her, surprised, and she beckoned for me to come on. "The train's about to leave!" She said. We climbed aboard the train with the kids. Annabeth whispered that three of them knew who we were.

After a while, the three kids in the compartment with us went to change.

"We're almost there." The girl said. Hermione, I think her name is. Annabeth smiled and nodded, looking down at her shirt.

"Um, did Chiron say if we were supposed to change?" I asked once they were gone.

"He said just to wear a non-monster-destroyed camp outfit." She said simply. Thalia and Nico went to change into camp clothes. Connor and Travis came in with two of the redheads, Fred and George. They were dressed in their camp clothes, and the redheads were in black robes.

"I'm Fred, and this is George," One of them said for the second time. I looked from one to the other, already knowing that I would be mixing up who was who. Grover came in next.

"We're here, and someone said something about us meeting someone on the platform." He said, shouldering his pack. The two sets of twins stood simultaneously. They ginned, and the redheads walked out, leaving just us demigods. Katie was waiting by the door. I sighed and got up, the others following suit. One by one, we walked out, Annabeth in the lead.

When we were outside, a large man called for "Firs' years!" as short kids stumbled towards him. A fleeting glance brought my attention to a man standing off to the side. He was looking straight at me. He had greasy slick black hair and a large nose. I grabbed Annabeth's arm and asked her if that was where we were supposed to go. She shrugged and started towards the man.

He glared down at us as we approached.

"I am Professor Snape," He said. "I presume you are the . . . demigods?" We nodded.

"Come with me." Snape drawled. He turned and started toward two coaches pulled by hideous beasts with bones standing out against grey skin. Snape climbed onto one of them, and we squeezed onto the other, four on each side. With a small jolt, they started onward into the woods.

HARRY POV

The Durmstrang kids took a seat at the Slytherin table, and Dumbledore called the hall back to quiet.

"And now, the students from Ellinika!" Dumbledore yelled. The doors burst open once again to reveal eight students running into the hall. One had a snake-like tendril of a rose vine curling upward from a small seed on her hand. It formed a D, whatever that stood for.

Another girl was dancing with a grey owl. Her hair was streaked with grey itself. Two other kids seemed to spark with electricity. Two boys appeared and disappeared in random places.

It was obvious that they saved the best for last.

A tall boy with black hair and sea green eyes seemed to be controlling water. He stood in the middle of a hurricane, but he wasn't wet. Then, he let the water fade into him and he held out his hands. The earth rumbled, then stopped as the eight reached the front. Two stepped forward, obviously the leaders, and greeted Dumbledore. He seemed to ask them a question, and they just shook their heads.

Dumbledore waved them to a table. They all sat down near us at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore caught my eyes. His twinkled slightly, and he smiled, looking at the newcomers. I understood perfectly.

Those were the demigods of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION WHAT NICO DID. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY. THALIA MADE GROVER SPARK WITH LIGHTNING SO HE WOULDN'T FEEL LEFT OUT.**

PERCY POV

Well, that was fun. When we sat down at a table with the kids from the train, no one said a word. You could have probably heard a pin drop.

Dumbledore broke into the odd quiet.

"Well, after those enjoyable shows, let us feast!" The plates filled with food. Then I realized something. As soon as I did, I saw Annabeth staring at me.

"Crap," I muttered. I brought out the thin piece of wood that Chiron gave me. I racked my brain to remember the spell for fire.

"_Incendio,_" I whispered. A little fire sprouted on the end of my wand. The other campers followed suit.

When we had burned our offerings to the gods, I started eating. I noticed that one of the boys from the train, Harry, I think, was looking at me.

I gulped down my mouthful of food and nudged Annabeth. She looked up from her food.

"Hi . . . um, Harry, right?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said. He gestured to the girl on his right. "This is Hermione and Ron." They waved.

"So . . ." Hermione said. She lowered her voice. "You're the demigods?" She asked.

I looked at Annabeth. We nodded.

"We'll tell you later." I said. Dumbledore stood and dismissed us. We all decided to go with the kids from the train.

HARRY POV

When we reached the common room, I turned to the demigods.

"Come on," I said, aiming for empty chairs. It wasn't that hard to find some, because most everybody had gone to bed. We all sort of sat around until everyone had gone to bed. I remembered something.

"You can come out now," I called into the mostly empty common room. The shadows darkened around a figure. Then a girl stepped out dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. Her hair was a long tangled mass of white-blond curls. Her eyes were black, almost a purplish color.

"Arabella," I said. "These are the demigods that Dumbledore told us about." I gestured to the eight. She rolled her eyes.

"I _know, _Harry." She looked at one, a girl, and nodded. The girl just stared back.

"Annabeth, Thalia," Arabella said, "It's good to see you again."

ANNABETH POV

No. No, no, _no._ She died. Luke saw it. Thalia saw it. _I saw it. _I glanced over at Thalia. She looked as confused as I felt.

"Y-you . . ." Thalia couldn't finish. I stared at the floor.

"You _died._" I whispered. Arabella laughed. I looked up at her in surprise.

"No," She said. "When did I die? I think that I would _remember_ something like that." She insisted, chuckling. "Funny joke though." My jaw dropped.

"Arabella?" Harry asked hesitantly. She looked at him.

"What?"

"What are they talking about?" Harry looked from Arabella to us and back again.

"I . . ." She looked at the floor. "I'm afraid I haven't told you everything about me. I . . . Um, I'm a demigod. I'm the daughter of um . . . Dionysus. God of wine and, um parties." She flushed paler than what I would think she could.

"Wait . . . what?" Percy sort of stared at the Arabella, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Katie, Connor- you get the idea.

"Yeah." Harry didn't respond to Arabella, just stared.

"Is _that_ how you made those Death Eaters go crazy?" Hermione asked. I stared at her. I was beginning to get some respect for that girl.

"Yeah." Arabella said.

"Okay, we'll figure that out later. What are your names?" Harry said. I realized we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"I'm Percy," Percy said. "And this is Annabeth-"

"I have a _voice, _Seaweed Brain." I reminded hm. He ignored me.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie, Thalia, Grover, and Nico." Percy finished. They all waved when their names were said.

"Well, I guess that covers everyone." I said. "Now, about you." I looked to Arabella.

"You say you don't remember dying?"

"I didn't _die,_" Arabella stated plainly. "I just didn't make it to Camp Half-Blood because . . . _because . . ."_ She growled in frustration. I realized something. At wasn't just a sigh of exasperation. It was an _animal noise._

"Ummm . . ." I murmured. "Did you just _growl?_"

"N-no." Arabella's eyes slid back and forth in her narrow eyelids. She sighed. "Fine. Yes, I did _growl._ When I arrived here, I decided it was best if I get a way to move around unnoticed. Well, with protection, of course. So I became an Animagus." She saw our confused looks. "It's when someone can look like an animal. Naturally, since my father is Dionysus, I chose a panther. Well, I also chose a tiger, but a panther was easier."

Yeah. Easy to turn into an animal.

Connor whispered something to Travis and they snickered.

"What?" Arabella snapped.

The twins turned pale. "Oh, uh, just that Dionysus is a . . . um, well, a lot more um . . . well, _mean _than you are." Arabella's face grew red.

"I can be a lot meaner than what I am." Her skin seemed to not be able to decide on black fur or tan skin. When I looked at her, I seemed to lose my sanity, just a little. I blinked hard and looked away.

"Um, Arabella?" She stopped doing . . . _whatever_ it is she was doing and looked at me. "You say you don't remember dying. What kept you from getting to Camp Half-Blood?" Arabella stared at the floor.

"I . . . I went crazy." Her head jerked up and her eyes were wide. "I almost died. But my father saved me. He made me go crazy, then sent me to Dumbledore. Dumbledore healed me, so I owed him. I became a um well, protector of Hogwarts." She rubbed her left wrist as if it burned.

"And. . . Also a spy for him. I became a Death Eater. Well, I'm _still _a Death Eater, according to Voldemort." She drew back her left sleeve. A swirling black sign of a skull and a snake was burned into her skin. Arabella slid her sleeve back into place.

"Harry? Ron?" A voice called from upstairs. Arabella disappeared with a little mist that smelled like grapes. We pretended to be asleep as the caller came downstairs.

"Who're you talking to?" I didn't dare open my eyes.

"The dem- uh the students from Ellinika." Hermione said. They walked away.

When they were gone, we all decided to find a place to sleep. I found a portrait that was empty and looked behind it. There was a separate dormitory behind it. I called the others over. They all gawked at it.

I saw a note on the table and stumbled inside. I broke the wax seal and handed it to Grover, the only one here that wasn't dyslexic.

"_Dear Half-bloods, I realized when you left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione that you wouldn't have a place to stay, so I took the liberty of creating this little hole in the wall. Here you will find everything you need to train. I do sincerely hope you enjoy your stay. Albus Dumbledore," _Grover read. I looked around. Nectar, Ambrosia, even a row of deadly celestial bronze weapons.

This would be fun.


End file.
